Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2
Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 is the sequel to the 2006 video game Marvel Ultimate Alliance. This game was released in 2009. Plot The begins in Latveria with Nick Fury leading Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine and Iron Man. Fury believes that the Prime Minister of Latveria, Lucia Von Bardas, is supplying technology to supervillains with help from the Tinkerer. The heroes track down a potent but unstable energy source to church and discover it's Electro, the heroes defeat him and continue on to Castle Doom and fight Wizard and Scorcher on the way. Fury, Cap and Iron Man continue on through Castle Doom while Spider-Man and Wolverine locate Bravo team, who take a different route through Castle Doom. Bravo team eventually get to the Tinkerer's lab where the Tinkerer has created many Latverian Cyborgs. Bravo team encounter the Tinkerer's tank bot which is defeated and Castle Doom is destroyed and Von Bardas is killed. One year later the heroes are in Stark Tower. The heroes then investigate tunnels underneath New York, which Ms. Marvel is already investigating but has gone missing. The heroes arrive in the tunnels and find Latveria are behind it, they also find Ms. Marvel being interrigated by Shocker. The team chase him all the way through the tunnels and encounter Grim Reaper. They make it to a barge where they find a cyborg Lucia Von Bardas. She has four cannons shooting at New York and they are being piloted by Shocker, Wizard, Scorcher and Diamondback. The team defeat the four villains and then fight Von Bardas and win. Nick Fury goes into hiding after the public finds out that the Latverian attack was in retaliation to Fury's attack on Doomstadt. A new S.H.I.E.L.D. director comes called Maria Hill and a Superhero Registration Act is considered. The heroes travel to Washington DC where they find a terrorist attack. The team fight the psychotic Deadpool who then decides to help the team. Maria Hill tells the team that Titanium Man is behind the attack and that he has taken Senator Liebor hostage. The team pursue him and defeat him and rescue Senator Liebor. The team find Titanium Man at the Lincoln Memorial and once again defeat him. The team go back to Stark Tower where the SRA comes into affect. Pro-Reg story The team registers with the goverment and fight and defeat Patriot. They then find an Anti-Registration base and attack it. They find Spider-Woman and they arrest her. They travel further into the base and discover Cable is running the operation. On the way there they encounter Hercules and arrest him. They eventually find Cable and he's arrested. A convoy is then travelling through Hell's Kitchen to get the unregistered heroes to Prison 42. The Anti-Reg forces attack and the team are assisted by a Nanite controlled Venom and fight Prodigy. The Anti-Reg forces attack the convoy and Multiple Man escapes the vehicle, the heroes defeat him with help from the Thing (who tried to remain neutral). The Thing then decides to register. Captain America then busts out Cable and Hercules. The heroes then fight Goliath with help from a Nanite controlled Molten Man. The team then travel to a chemical plant to set a trap for the Anti-Reg heroes, the Anti-Reg attack. The team fight Multiple Man, Patriot, Firestar, Colossus and Dagger. The team pursue Captain America and end up fighting him along with Luke Cage and Iron Fist. Captain America gets away. Anti-Reg story The team defeat a squad of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers and then are taken to the secret base by Luke Cage. Captain America sends the team onto a mission to a Anti-Reg base where they defend it from Black Widow and then by War Machine. Cable is then captured by Bishop the team find Bishop and defeat him. The team then attack a Pro-Reg convoy containing Anti-Reg prisoners the team encounter and defeat Songbird. The team fight Lady Deathstrike with help from the Thing (who tried to remain neutral). The team then fight Yellowjacket with help from Firestar. The team then travel to a chemical plant where they find they have been ambushed by the Pro-Reg forces. The team fight Bullseye, Wonder Man, She-Hulk and Molten Man. The heroes assist Captain America who is fighting Iron Man who is assisted by War Machine and Mr. Fantastic. Iron Man escapes. Main story Nick Fury sees as Venom, Green Goblin, Bullseye and Lady Deathstrike go out of control and attempt to blow the place up. The team distract Venom and Green Goblin while Fury de-activates the bombs. Fury gets all but one. Weeks later the team wake up in Fury's secret base. The Fury at the Chemical Plant is revealed to be an LMD. The team are assissted by the Tinkerer to find out who is controlling the Nanite controlled supervillains.